Expect the Unexpected
by Hatake Tsukiko
Summary: Kakashi and Anko have an unexpected surprise when Anko suddenly find out that she's pregnant moments before she goes into labor. How will they cope with the new addition to their lives?
1. Unexpect Beginings

I do not own Naruto wish I did that would be sweet.

This is set yes in the future but not that far only about 5 years or so, and this is based on a rp forum that me and my friends made.

* * *

"Night with just the girls is there anything better?" proclaimed Anko as she downed her fourth saucer of sake that night. Around her was Kurenai, a long time friend of Anko's and for some reason Shizune had also found herself dragged to join them and remarkably Tsunade got left behind.

"Are you sure you should be drinking this much Anko…….I mean wont Kakashi be pissed if you come home wasted again?" Kurenai always the voice of reason to Anko's often recluse behavior looked in at her friend. Kakashi had already gotten on Anko's case about her drinking before.

Anko looked over a little pissed at her "What are you crazy since when have you ever known me to be worried about what a man thinks………what about you Shizune ……man you really cant hold your liquor." She poked the little shin obi in the arm who proceeded to groan in leave me the hell alone tone. "Well I don't care I love drinking and dango and I aint going to stop for no one!" she laughed but her laugher soon turned to pain, it felt like someone just stabbed her with a kunai. "Aaaaaaaah what the hell!" she doubled over in the booth. Kurenai quickly grabbed Anko's arms to hold her up "Whats wrong?!" she had a sinking feeling Anko drank too much.

"If I knew I would tell you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah it hurts!" Anko was in a pissy drunk mood and in a lot of pain she had no idea what was going on or what was about to happen. Before she knew what was happening she was being rushed over to the Konaha Hospital to be poked and prodded by a bunch of doctors no one of them telling her what was going on. Every thing felt like a haze the pain was so intense and the alcohol wasn't helping either and for some reason a doctor was asking her weird questions about her sex life.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi was in the hallway weighting for what felt like an eternity, he looked over at Kurenai who looked just as worried as he did, he knew it wasn't her fault if anything he felt guilty that he let Anko go out drinking again. He knew something like this was going to happen when they started dating after Danzo tried to kill her and Kakashi saved her life. Anko had such a strong willed personality and he was so laid back he never thought it would work out but here he was one year later worried sick what was going on with her.

In Anko's world everything was hazy the pain was getting worse, one of the people in the room was telling her push one was telling her to breath and in her mind she was dieing that was it this was the end, then as suddenly as the pain came it felt like everything was over the pain was subsiding but everyone was still running around in a panic something was happening but she didn't know what her eyes where closed now. She could still hear the voices calling out orders 'She's not breathing……….do you have a pulse?" she thought they where talking about her, was this it was she dead? She never even knew what it was that killed her.

Kakashi could hear the sound of someone crying from the room as a nurse ran out holding a bundle of bloodied blankets, "What's going on please will you at least tell me!?" he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her, he noticed something flesh colored in the blankets move slightly. "I need to go sir I'm sorry I cant stop!" she let loose her arm and ran off toward the intensive care ward. Finally a doctor came out to explain.

"Sir…….we've done everything we can and managed to gain back a pulse but we still need to know how many months pregnant was your wife?"

Kakashi had been still looking down the hall where the nurse had ran down he turn in disbelief at what the doctor had said "pregnant!??"

In the maternity of the Hospital Sakura Uchiha was making her rounds with three year old Kenji following her around like a little baby duck. One of the nurses had just placed a new born in an incubator to help keep the child warm because of the baby's small size. Kenji for the first time walked away from his mother's side, "mommy is this one sick?" he said pointing at the baby.

Sakura sighed, she didn't expect to have to take Kenji with her to work but there was no one to watch him, "Kenji we don't point that's rude and………..I don't know? Nurse do you have the child's chart?"

The nurse shook her head "sorry here …….the child very underweight the blood isn't flowing right, we're hoping the heat will help start the flow." Sakura took the chart, the child was so small only weighing 4 pounds "Was it an premature birth?"

The nurse shook her head "We don't know neither the father or the mother knew about the pregnancy we're worried because the woman was drinking right before she went into labor."

While Sakura tired to sort out the paper work Kenji was looking little baby who was barely moving in the little plastic crib incubator. He had pulled up a chair to get a better view, his bright green eyes never stop looking at her, "she's so tiny like a baby doll…….why doesn't she move mommy?" Sakura walked over and put her hand on his shoulder "Because she's sleepy hunny, she was just born and very tired." Sakura hoped her little boy would understand, and that the baby would make it.

Kenji looked back up "When she wakes up can I play with her?" Sakura smiled sadly she wasn't sure if the baby would even make it and her son's questions even harder. "Sure hunny if its alright with her parents."

* * *

In the mean time Kakashi was down the hall falling back against the wall in disbelief at the news he had just had a child……..that Anko had been pregnant and neither of them had known. The doctor looked concern "Are you saying you didn't know your wife was pregnant?" this was serious there was no telling in what kind of condition the child would havebeen no prenatal care at all could spell devastating results for the children. "Sir right now we managed to have the child in stable condition but she is severely underweight. If you want you can go see her." The doctor left after that, leaving Kakashi still in disbelief,

"I'm ………a father?" he couldn't belief it Anko hadn't shown any signs of being pregnant, she gained a little weight but nothing like when Kurenai was pregnant she still active in her missions and still drank, he walked slowly down the hall towards where the nurse had gone. Sakura was there to greet him she was surprised to see her old sensei there of all places. "Sakura……..did a nurse come down here with a…………..baby?" he looked confused and unsure.

"Yes that's the baby over there " she pointed over to where Kenji was "…….Kakashi sensei? that's not your child is it?" when he nodded, a look of shock flashed across her face before she regain her composer. Kakashi walked slowly over and looked over the small boy to see a tiny little baby girl sleeping, she had light lavender colored hair but there wasn't that much to cover her little head. He couldn't believe it that little person was here with them all along and no one even knew, she was born to be a ninja. He reached down and gently petted her soft head, she yawned a little at the petting and leaned head towards his hand.

Kenji tugged on Kakashi's hand trying to get his attention, when Kakashi finally looked down at the small child, this boy was the son of two of his previous students and was bearing a striking resemblance to his father with his dark hair but had his mother's green eyes full of intrigue at the little girl, _'Just born and already having to beat away the boys with a stick' _ this brought a smile to his face "yes......" he bent down on his knees to be more on eye level with the young boy.

"Is she from the moon?" he whispered innocently enough to her father.

Kakashi looked confused and a little thrown off by the question. "Wa.....what what do you mean? Why do you think that?"

Kenji looked very serious and didnt skip a beat "Well she looks so pretty and her skin is so white mommy says that there's a pretty lady that lives in the moon so I thought she might be her child since the fullmoon is out."

Looking back at his daughter Kakashi paused for a moment the story that Kenji was refering to was of the Lady in the moon who feld there to save the man she loved. ".....a moon child huh." Kakashi smiled under his mask "Kenji I think your right." he placed a hand on the boy's head "I think her name will be Tsukiko"

Kenji face beamed at the news "So she is a moon child! Mommy Mommy!" he ran over to his mother and hugged her leg "Mommy I was right I was right! She a moonchild and I named her!" the little three year old couldn't be happier.

* * *

This is only chapter one more to come. Leave a comment nice ones bitta.

* * *

_For those that are wondering yes it is possible for women not to know they are pregnant. Sometimes they only gain a little weight and if they live a very active lifestyle they can have irregular periods and not gain that much weight. Not every woman has the same experience with pregnancy symptoms like morning sickness. I watch a lot of medical shows. _


	2. Smell of Dango

When you think you've died all sorts of strange images can arise to the forefront of your mind that you had though you had long ago buried for all time. For Anko these memories surprise even her, they where not of her old sensei or his betrayal no instead they where of her mother laughing at her getting too much dango sauce on her face, of her times at the academy when she graduated when she turned ten and other random thoughts. But strangest of all was the smell of dango…..wait smell? She could smell dango fresh hot dango! She blinked her eyes a few times before she woke up still in a hospital bed, still her hair a complete mess but there was Kakashi waving in front of her face a stick of dango.

"Oh good your finally awake." he smiled threw his mask, as he teased her with the her favorite food dangling it in front of her he knew he would pay for it later but right now it was a little enjoyable to watch her squirm. "I figured you would wake up if I got you some of these……you've been out for nearly a day."

Anko rubbed her head as she tried to lift herself up some to look at him better. "what happened to me I felt like my insides where on fire and I was going to die." she groaned in pain she was still hurting.

Kakashi handed her some food to help get her strength up before she heard what he had to tell her. "well …..that's…..because you had a baby." Kakashi's instinct was to protect himself after telling her something as shocking as that but Anko just looked at him her jaw dropped. And the first time in her life she was completely speechless.

A few moments later she seemed to be coming out of her shock "a baby…….." she just slowly ate her dango as she spoke "…..oh." she had a look of well that might explain some things but not others. She was trying contemplate this all "But wait how in the world could I have been I wasn't sick at all or anything I didn't blow up like when Kurenai was pregnant."

Kakashi nodded "well that's what I asked the doctor about and well he says that well first off not every woman experiences morning sickness and because of the child's small size that's most likely why you didn't……look he went into a lot of detail that I think it would be better if you heard it from him." He leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead "She looks a lot like you by the way."

"She!?" Anko's face began to beam with a mixture of surprise and happiness. "So you've seen her…..I want too!" Anko tried to get up to leave in a hurry before Kakashi's grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No I'll go and get her for you….if you behave and rest." He instently got a glare from Anko which he expected. "I'll go get her. By the way I already named her." he said as he left the room just in time too because the next second he heard a large cry of "WHAT!" and a dango stick flung like a shuriken into the door frame. Kakashi smiled under his mask he loved messing with Anko.


	3. Welcoming home baby

Tsukiko's big red eyes looked up at the face that was only an inch away from her own, cooing words at her thinking that she would understand them. All of this only made Tsukiko cry out loud for someone to get this crazy person away from her. Anko pulled her head back from cooing at her child and looked scared "Oh don't cry please I don't know why your crying oh……" she tried making a funny face and crossing her eyes to make Tsukiko stop crying but when that didn't work Kakashi groaned and took the baby out of his wife's arms.

"Anko stop it your making it worse. Here I'll hold her and while you sign her and you out of the hospital." Kakashi said annoyed while trying to bounce Tsukiko up and down a little to get her to calm down. It had been a week since Tsukiko's birth and she had managed to gain a little in weight before they released her, she looked more like a healthy baby girl. Tsukiko looked up at him she had finally stopped crying now, everything was so confusing to her, she didn't knew who this person was but she felt safe in his arms.

Anko sighed as she signed the papers, she had no idea what she was doing when it came to the baby even with all the training they had given her at the hospital to help her understand how to breast feed and change a diaper she felt completely lost but for some reason Kakashi was taking to it without any problems. This really pissed her off. And to top it all off she had to wear normal clothes, she could no longer wear her sexy fishnets or her trench coat or even her cute mini skirt. Instead she had to wear loose fitting clothing that left nothing to the imagination. "Ug how do women wear this sort of stuff." she said as she mopped out of the Hospital, Kakashi following her trying to keep his distance.

He knew that once they got home this happy little picture would be shattered, because while she was in the hospital he did something that he very quickly regretted. "Um Anko there's something I need to tell you."

"Huh what?" she looked back but kept walking forward.

"Well I asked Kurenai to help me set up a room for the baby. Since ….we really didn't have any time too." he kept his voice steady even though he was scared as hell.

Anko smiled "really that's wonderful, after all she's the one to ask for that sort of thing. I mean look at her boy she's raise him all by herself." She seemed relived that was something that worried her while she had to wait to go home. But now they where almost home, as she took out the key she unlocked the door. "I'm just glad you asked her and not my ……." but when she looked up there in there humble little home was a short elderly woman standing on a stool trying to hang a sign that read. 'Welcome home baby'. "……….okaasama?" Anko's face turned pale her grip tightened on the door knob so tight that she nearly broke it off.

The little plump woman looked over and smiled "there she is aaaaaaaah" she jumped down and ran toward the door and right past her own daughter and straight over to Kakashi holding her grandbaby "my little manamusume my grandbaby." She was trying to jump up to see Tsukiko, so Kakashi bent down some so Chimi, Anko's mother, could hold her granddaughter.

* * *

"Hi gibo your looking well." He said kindly to her as he handed the baby over to her.

By now Anko was shooting him death glares while still trying to sound pleasant as she tried to figure out what was going on. "So Okaasama what brings you here…..and how did you get a key to our house?"

Chimi looked over to her daughter "Kakashi told me you had a baby sweety and insisted that I help you out, now of course how could I say no I mean really what would you know about taking care of a sweet little dumpling as this." She cooed at Tsukiko who just sucked her thumb. Walking into to the house more she looked up at her daughter and noticed the plain clothing she was wearing. "Oh deary I see your finally wearing proper clothes for a woman of your age. I swear this baby couldn't have come at a better time maybe now you'll finally stop that ninja nonsense business of yours."

Chimi Mitarashi was well known for her abrasive personality, she was not a ninja like her daughter instead she was just a simple citizen who owned the local bookstore and judged everyone who walked with her little comments as they checked out. She never liked that her only daughter was a ninja like her father, she always felt that women should not be ninjas but stay home to be mothers.

"Okaasama…." trying hard not to loose it Anko gritted her teeth and forced a smile "so you will be staying with us then. For how long?"

Kakashi seeing where this was going silently walked over to his mother in law and stealthy took his daughter out of her arms and quietly made his way into the back hallway.

Chimi not even noticing that the baby was gone looked back at her daughter 'Well I figure I would stay with you and Kakashi for the first two months or so, until you can handle it on our own."

"Two months!?" Anko's eye became narrow as she searched for her soon to be dead husband. "Kakashi can I have a word with you?" She was on the hunt now as she walked down the narrow hallway.

* * *

Kakashi knew what was coming and kept the baby close to him he knew she couldn't kill him if he was holding the baby. "Yes dear." he's voice sounded a little shaky he had never been more afraid for his life.

Anko slithered into the room and calmly closed the door behind her "Put the baby down." her voice was like steel wrapped in silk. Kakashi couldn't help himself he had to obey it was the only way he stood a chance of living. "Do you care to explain what possessed you to ask that woman of all people to come and stay with us for not one but two MONTHS?" her eyes where like daggers aimed right at him.

"I panicked… I knew we needed help and since my mother's dead…..I asked her." he had only one chance of getting out of this alive, he removed his mask and gave her his most loving and 'please forgive me' face.

Tsukiko tried to tilted her head to see what was going to happen, she didn't really care that much but she was getting hungry now all she had to do was out scream her mother.

* * *

To be continued………….Will Kakashi live to see his daughter grow up, will Anko be able to survive two whole months with her mother and will Tsukiko ever get that milk! Find out in our next exciting episode.


	4. Bottle of milk

Sorry that it's been so long work got in the way for a bit. I'll post more soon.

* * *

Anko was furious right now at her husband for asking her mother for help, she was about to turn about and give him what for when Kakashi grabbed her gently by the shoulder and was pushing towards the door and into their room "Now now hunny your just tired, there is absolutely nothing to worry about go sleep." and before she could argue back he had slammed and locked the door. He sighed in relief he had managed to defuse the time bomb that was his wife. Now all he had to do was get little Tsukiko to stop crying.

Walking in he gently picked her up, she didn't seem wet so she was probely hungry. "Lets see if we have anything you can drink little lady." Walking into the kitchen he took out one the formulas he had prepared in advance, though now thinking he was hoping he had brought enough. "Okay Tsukiko drink up." putting the bottle to her lips he tried to get her to drink but she was fussing up a storm turning her head in rejection of the bottle. "Oh come now you cant be fussy its just milk Tsukiko." she was starting to act like her mother he thought.

Looking up from her work Chimi sighed "Your not that bright are you sonny." the old woman got up and snatched the bottle from him. "The reason the baby wont take that milk is simple it's ice cold," She got a sauce pan out and placed it on the stove filled with some water and began to bring it to a boil. She noticed the puzzled look on her son in law's face "Infants like our little Tsukiko like their milk warm, it makes them think its from their mother.

"Though with my daughter's demander cold milk might be like her." she said was still harping on her own daughter. Kakashi tried not to let his mother in law's harsh words get to him too he knew he had to be the one that kept their cool no matter what other wise a full blown war might go off. Handing over the warmed bottle and milk, Chimi looked up at her grandbaby. "It's a good thing you have me little one otherwise you'd most likely starve huh. Yes that's right." cooing at the infant.

Later that night when the house was finally quite Tsukiko looked around the small confides of her new room, there was a little puppy dog plushi in the corner of her crib and her blanket had little pink shirikens on it. Who where those people, she was not completely sure but there was always a lot of noise it seemed in this house. The moon was waning as it shown into her room and she found herself not sleepy but bored. So like any good baby she demaned attention be made to her and she cried as loud as her little lungs allowed her too. And boy did she cry the whole house woke up.

"UUUUUUUg what the hell is that noise!" Anko groned as she placed a pillow over her ears trying too drown out the crying of her baby.

"Its our little bundle of joy." joked Kakashi smirking at the timing his daughter had. They had only gone to bed a half hour ago and he had an early mission in the morning. Looking over at his wife he already knew the answer to this but asked anyways. "Should I get her or.........."

Before he could finish he was struck hard by a pillow to the face, "You get her........" Anko said in a low growl.

Getting up slowly Kakashi scratched his head as he groggily walked over towards his daughter's room. "I hope its not a changing ...." he said a little prayer as he entered, fortunately he didnt smell anything.

"Okay Tsuki I'm here, how can I get you back to sleep."

He's daughter looked up and tried to give a smile, she wanted to be entertained and wasnt going to sleep till she felt she had gotten her fill.

"I wonder if this is what my father ment by I hope you have a kid just like you."


	5. Tricks or treats

Dearest Reader,

Thank you for your patience on the next chapter of Expect the Unexpected. But you see I had to make you wait because this chapter is a special one, a Halloween chapter! Now in this chapter it's a bit of a side story, just me pretending if ninja's did celebrate Halloween what would happen. Alright sit back and enjoy Tricks or Treat.

Anko's face was turning red, her voice was going horse from argueing so much this month with her mother. It was almost three months now since Tsukiko was born and her insufferable mother came to live with them and one thing was clear, she had no intention of leaving until her daughter took up the role of a common housewife.

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs just to be hear over her mother's nagging, "No way will that ugly excuse for clothing would ever make someone look cute. Now this would make a much better costume for Tsukiko." She said holding up a cute little outfit that looked like a piece of sweet dango.

Her mother laughed "See this is why you need to be a real mother and stay home maybe if you did that you would know that if your dressing your kid up as food it should match their personality that's why she would be so cute in this snow peas. She would looks so adorable as this, and at least with mine you could tell what it was and not this she was so sort of medicine pill!"

As the women argue, Kakashi stay clear away from them, he didn't want to get involved at all with their little squabbles. Instead he was in Tsukiko's room getting her changed into the costume he picked for her, with a few personal touches. "There all done now doesn't that look cute on you."

Tsukiko was sitting up now leaning against the railing of her bed for support. Lifting her head she looked up at her father, her head felt a little heavier because of the costume. "Alright lets get going while it is still light out, Kenji should be stopping by soon." He said picking up his little girl just as a knock at the door came. "looks like that's him are you ready sweety?" he said kissing her nose.

Just walking past the two arguing women with Tsukiko in his arms, Kakashi knew not to say a thing to them, it was better if they had the first word. "Wait Kakashi where are you going?" asked Anko as she looked up at him long enough to see him leaving with Tsukiko in his arms.

"Tricks or Treat, Kenji's already here. While you two where arguing I dressed Tsukiko up. Doesn't she look cute." he held the little girl out in front of him by her arm pits so they could get a good look at the brown dog outfit that he had picked for her. His personal touch was adding the vest that Pakkun wears and a cloth ninja headband.

Anko and her mother stood stunned they had to admit she looked cute in that outfit but both were too proud too do so. "We'll see you when we get back." Said Kakashi has he put Tsukiko in the stroller and open the front door, "Hi Kenji my you look scary you ready to go?" he bent down to look at the little boy dressed as a bat.

Kenji nodded but before he could speak, Anko and Chimi ran over "We're coming too!" No way where either of them going to miss Tsukiko's first tricks or treating.

And they all had a blast tricks or treating.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


End file.
